Power and Cost of Fusion
by Xaden Lynser
Summary: How would things change if our heroes were older coming out of the academy? How would things change if Naruto found more than the shadow clones in the forbidden scroll? How would it change the flow of the ninja world?.let's find out
1. A Forbidden Art

**Hello everyone I'm start my first fan fiction here so let me know the good the bad and the ugly. Also in this story the graduate at 16 instead of 12. You will notice that most characters are OC. Everything will follow the same trend more or less anyway. Well I won't say everything more like the really major events, although there will be my own events overshadowing the original so let's get going.**

**Oh yeah I DON"T OWN NARUTO but I do own Xaden and Raza**

**CHAPTER 1 A FORBIDDEN ART**

" Sorry Naruto but you fail" said Umino Iruka looking at the terrible excuse for clones beside the current student. Naruto was about 5"11 and almost stood as tall as him. He had cerulean blue eyes and bright blonde hair. He had on a orange jogging suit with patches of black on the elbow and around the shoulders. It also had black where his knees should be. If he were to turn around you could see the Uzamaki clan symbol on his back. It consisted of a red spiral.

" Don't worry Naruto I'm pretty sure we can work something out. Maybe some extra credit to help you pass." Iruka said trying to cheer up the crestfallen blonde. Naruto gave Iruka a small sad smile and walked out the door.

Once outside Naruto strode over to his desk and sat down lost in his own thoughts._ "Man I can't believe I failed the exam because of some stupid clones. I mean I have more chakra than the Hokage for crying out loud. I'm one of the top three ninja in the class. Well they don't know that but it's true.". _He looks over to his left to find Uchiha Sasuke with his eye's close and his headband tied to his forehead. He had jet black hair that looked like a ducks butt and he usual blue shirt with white shorts that came a little over his knees. Like him Sasuke had his clan symbol on his back. It looked like a round ball with the top half red and the bottom half white. The white part looked like it was melting a piece away. Sasuke had to be about one inch shorter than Naruto. As far as grades go Sasuke wins hands down. He the rookie of the year this time around. Then he looked over to Shino Aburame. Shino hardly talked to anyone though out the whole seven years in the academy. Out of all the years Naruto could only remember talking to Shino about five or six times. Even though he is silent Shino is one of the top fighters in the class. Shino was about the same height if not a little taller than Naruto. Now the thing that made Shino so deadly is that he never really showed his true skill. Although the same could be said for Naruto and Sasuke as well. After all a ninja's best weapon is the element of surprise. Now Shino wore a gray coat that covered his entire body except for the upper portion of his face. Then he looked to his back and saw Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba is like me other than the fact I'm using a mask to hide my true self. Kiba is loud and loves to show of his strength. He wore black pants and an a gray over coat . Kiba always use his dog Akamaru in fights to gain the number advantage of his opponents and to confuse them. I will admit that he's good but not on a level where he'll be a threat. At least not now anyway. Naruto turns back towards the front and finds Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Now Shikamaru is a wild card as far as ninja skills go he 's not that great but his mind is sharper than anyone in the village. Next is Choji. Don't really have to much on him other than what I know of his clans Jutsu.. They can expand their bodies to inhuman sizes. But once again he doesn't really us them that much. I've seen him use them once or twice. They were ok but not overly impressive. Next we have the Kunochi of the class. Only three of them are noteworthy. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Out of the three Hinata has the best taijutsu since her clan specializes in it. Hinata is the second prettiest out of the three in my book. The main distinguishing feature about Hinata is her white, pupil less eyes. Then there's Sakura she has the best chakra control out of them so that makes her genjutsu top notch. Sakura's bubblegum pink hair allows her to stand out in crowds. She would be the third prettiest to me. Now there's Ino. Ino's clan specializes in mind related Justus's . Their signature jutsu is the mind transfer jutsu. The technique can be very effective but has one major draw back, and that's it takes a bit of time for their mind to reach the target so the target has to be stationary for it to work. As I get done with my observation I feel someone looking at me. I Turn my head and find Sasuke staring at me with an unreadable expression.

" What?" asked Naruto

"Hn, I thought you'd pass is all I guess my analysis of you was incorrect." Replied Sasuke returning his gaze to the window.

" Yeah , well that's to be expected from the dead last of the class." Yelled Kiba which made everyone else start laughing. Except for a select few Ino looked a little upset and Shino.. well Shino just remained the same as always.

"I'm surprised you even made it this far." Taunted Kiba. "After all the test you've failed you'd think they would drop you out the program. This made those who were laughing laugh even harder. I try and ignore all the laughing and taunting, but it become to much for me I get up and start to leave the class room. Before I get to the door I hear Kiba throw one more shot at me. " aww what's the matter little baby going to go cry home to mama. Oh yeah I forgot you don't have any parents. At this the classrooms erupts with laughter. It become to much for me and I run out the door tears almost falling from my eyes.

" You know Kiba That was just lowdown. I can't believe you would say something like that." Said Ino

" What's wrong you don't like anyone picking on your boyfriend?" asked Kiba with a smirk

Ino blushes for a sec before replying. " He's not my boyfriend but what you did was just low you mutt"

Kiba growls at her and is about to jump at her when Iruka come in as gets them all to sit down and listen to what he says.

" Well now that you all have graduated you are now full fledged Genin and are about to take your fist steps in the ninja world. Before you go I want to tell you all something for you to carry with you.." Starts Iruka "Take a look at your fellow Genin around you. You might not see some of them after tomorrow ,when you receive your instructor , because this is now a job of life and death. You may go in a simple escort mission and have to fight a nuke-nin, or for the kunochi you may get captured by enemy Shinobi and have to experience some very bad things." Some of the females had panicked looks already knowing what Iruka was saying.. " You may even be betrayed by those sitting right next to you." glances were shot around the room from person to person. " You may have to rely on someone when you least expect it so treat each other with respect and help each other with their weaknesses. The stronger the ninja of a village the stronger the village is. So with that said meet here tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp." as he finished all the student left some going out the windows some going out the door. Every one was feeling good except one blonde Shinobi.

Naruto sat alone on top of his apartment looking over the village. _"man this sucks I can't stand to go back to the academy for another year." Thought Naruto _

" _WELL IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU HAVE ALL THAT CHAKRA" came the deep voice of the Kyuubi_

Naruto had found out about the Kyuubi when he turned 13. It was one of the worst night of his life.

_(Flashback)_

_A 13 year old Naruto was running down the street trying to get to his house as a mob of villagers were in hot pursuit. This time was different from all the other times. This time they were really trying to kill him. He already had multiple stab wounds in his back, a bleeding forehead and a broken left hand. He had been running for what seemed like hours but he could never lose them. Usually they would just be civilians and the occasional ninja, but he could escape no problem after all he had the best evasion and stealth out of all the people in the village, but when you have about a dozen Jounin ninja after you tend to get nervous and slip up which is how he found himself down on the ground.._

"_Yes we got you now demon" cried a random villager._

" _What's wrong with you people I have done nothing to any of you yet you're trying to kill me?" asked a crying Naruto_

_Shut up you demon brat." said one of the ninja as he stabbed a kunai in my left leg the pulled it out and stabbed me in myh right leg. I scream out in pain begging pleading for them to stop._

"_Ahahahah yes demon feel our pain fell all our pain and die Kyuubi." said the same Shinobi from before but this time the kunai was heading to his heart.. Time seemed to slow down for Naruto._

" _Is this how I die. Heh well at least the pain will be gone and I can live or rest in peace._

" _OH NO YOU DON'T YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY. YOU ARE MY VESSEL AND YOU WILL NOT BE PUSED AROUND NO MORE." came a deep terrifying voice_

" _Who's that?" asked Naruto_

" _IT'S I KYUUBI AND I'M NOT SITTING AROUND ANYMORE JUST TO WATCH MY VESSEL GET PUMMELED AND DIE. THEY WANT TO SEE YOU AS A DEMON THEN LET'S GIVE THE A SCARE THEY WILL NEVER FORGET." Yelled Kyuubi as the kunai got closer the ninja was blown back as a blast of red chakra enveloped Naruto causing the debris to fly around him. All around Kohona the power was felt and of those who knew of the Kyuubi could only freeze and they relive their worst nightmares. The Mob that was attacking Naruto started to step back in fear as all the wounds they inflicted were healed and he started to stand up._

" _Ahhhh run the demon is free and wants revenge ." yelled one of the villagers as they try and get away another pulse of chakra sends them into the wall around them knocking them all out. After that was done the red chakra went back into Naruto who fell on the ground unconscious. As that happens the Hokage appears with a team of anbu and order them to arrest everyone there and send them to Ibiki._

"_DON'T WORRY KIT I'LL PROTECT YOU SINCE ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT." Said the Kyuubi as it lays down and closes it's eyes._

_(End of Flashback)_

"_That may be true but it still sucks I mean how is a simple image going to keep you from getting killed in the real world" quested Naruto_

" _Good Point there." said Kyuubi_

" _Hey Fox. Man it's been a rough day. Failed the stupid exam" _said Naruto

" _I know I've been watching. But I'm pretty sure something will come along" _said Kyuubi already sensing Mizuki's Chakra signature coming towards him_._

"_I guess so. Well no use crying over spilled milk. Might as well get some training done." _said Naruto. As he was about to leap off the building and head toward the training ground he sense Mizuki's chakra signature head towards him so he decides to wait. About five minutes later Mizuki appears behind Naruto.

" Hey Naruto." said Mizuki Naruto Jumps acting surprised. After all still have to maintain the dead last persona.

" ahhh Mizuki sensei you scared me!" yelled Naruto

" sorry Naruto but I was just coming to tell you about the extra credit was to pass." started Mizuki. This got Naruto's full attention. Mizuki saw this . _hehe hook line and sinker_

"We decided to put your strongest attribute to the test."

" and that would be what?" asked Naruto

" Your stealth." answer Mizuki " Your stealth is the best in the village."

" Ok so what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto

" Well all you have to do is ….

_**Later that Night**_

Naruto sat alone on top of a tree branch searching the area for any sign of Mizuki or Iruka. After he couldn't find them he opened up the scroll and read over it. "might_ as well take a look and get some new Justus's" _thought Naruto.

" Alright let's see first we have the Forbidden art of fusion." read Naruto " Hmm never even heard of a jutsu like that" as he read over the scroll he noticed a seal to the side. He focused a little bit of chakra and there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared there were a pair of swords sitting in his lap. The swords were in a black sheath with a gold dragon flying up towards the top. He unsheathed one of the swords and saw that the blade was as clear as a crystal and it shined in the moonlight. Being curious on how sharp the blade was he tries and touch the blade. As soon as his finger makes contact with the blade a cut appears on his finger and the blade glows golden for a second before it the glow stops. "_ What the fuck was that" _thought Naruto. He re-sheathes the first sword and tries to unsheathe the second but it wouldn't budge. He tries adding a little chakra but his efforts were in vain. He looks back at the scroll and notices another insert under the seal.. _the art of fusion can only be accomplished though the use of the fusion swords. Once the sword has been linked together with a person by blood the no one else will be able to use it and only the person who has been linked with the other sword will be able to fuse ."so I need to find someone to fuse with but who ?" thought Naruto _. he would have pondered it for a little while longer, but decided to figure it out later. He continues on reading and come across the next jutsu on the list shadow clone Jutsu.."_ Great another clone technique." sulked Naruto. _He continues to read on. _The shadow clone is a very advance clone technique.. The reason why it's forbidden is because it takes the users chakra and splits it among the number of clones created, so most suffer from chakra exhaustion. This clone can be used as recon as well because whatever a shadow clone learns the users learns as well once the cloned is dispelled either willingly or unwillingly. "Whoa, now that's awesome." thought Naruto _he continues to read and finds the seals for the technique. After he gets the seals down he starts practicing.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"_Yes I did it. Now Iruka sensei will have to pass me" thought Naruto _"_ Well time to move to the next one." _As he starts to read the scroll he hears an alarm go off in the village, and several chakra signatures headed in his direction. "_Well this doesn't look good." thought Naruto as he start to roll up the scroll he gets a stroke of genius and decides to copy the instruction for the Justus's in the scroll. He made a couple of shadow clones and copied them down. When they were done he took the scrolls and rolled them up and put them in his jacket . He also strapped the swords to his back so that each sword went from shoulder to his lower back so that the are overlapping. " Man I still have to find someone to fuse with."_ As he finished his mental rant he sensed Iruka was about five minuets away.

As Iruka appears in the clearing he see Naruto looking off in the opposite direction.

" Naruto!" Yelled Iruka

" Hey Iruka sensei did I pass? " asked Naruto now looking at Iruka

Iruka's Face contorts in confusion " Pass What?" asked Iruka

" Well remember you said you would give me some extra credit to pass." stated Naruto

Iruka nods his head " That's true but I never told you what it would be. I was on my way when the Hokage told us you had stolen the forbidden scroll."

Now it was Naruto's turn to look confused " But, Mizuki sensei said you sent him to tell me of the extra credit." replied Naruto

Realization Dawns on both of them as Mizuki enter the area

" Well it looks like the demon has figured it out aww too bad you die today.!" yelled Mizuki as he threw a Fuma shuriken at the duo they jump in opposite directions.

"It seems as though the demon is not as helpless as I thought." sneered Mizuki

"I'm far from helpless Mizuki" replied Naruto " beside it's two on one

" Haha you think Iruka will help you demon. Do you even know why everyone hates your guts and wishes that you burn in Hell for eternity. Well? Do you.?" asked Mizuki " I'll tell you it's because 16 years ago the fourth didn't kill the Kyuubi he…as he was about to finish he was cut off by Naruto

" He sealed the demon fox within me." said Naruto getting shocked expressions from both Iruka and Mizuki

" You knew?" asked Iruka still shocked that Naruto knew already

" yup and I would appreciate it if you all would stop calling me a demon." said Naruto

" Ho..how long have you known.? Asked Mizuki

"About four years now." said Naruto looking away again

" it doesn't matter demon you will still die!" yelled Mizuki trying to catch the blonde off guard. Before the shuriken could hit it was deflected a team of anbu appeared along with the Hokage.

" Mizuki you are hereby sentenced to execution for crimes of high treason and revealing and SS class secret." stated the Hokage in an commanding voice. And with that Mizuki's head fell of his shoulders courtesy of the Koala masked anbu. The area was silent as the anbu returned the scroll to the Hokage. The Hokage nods toward Iruka and then turns to Naruto.

" We shall Discuss what you have learned tonight another day Naruto." said the Hokage he receives a nod from the blonde. Turning around to walk away. After taking a few steps the Hokage stops and turns to Naruto with a smile. " By the way Naruto." at this Naruto give the old man his full attention." Congratulation on passing your Genin Exam." as he tosses Naruto a new head band who catches it and notices that instead of the normal navy blue the cloth is gold..

" Thanks old man." said Naruto as he gives them one of his fox grins

" So how about we go get some ramen for celebration?" asked Iruka as everyone else left.

" Sure Iruka Sensei" replied Naruto as they start to walk away. _"Now I'm one step closer to fulfilling my dreams" thought Naruto_

**Well that's it for chapter one. So let me have all those wonderful reviews. I can't promise how often I'll update because I'm a very busy person it could be another month before I update or another day. You just never know so be on the lookout.**

**Preview Next Chapter 2 ****Some Things about me**

" _What do you mean you wear weights?" asked Sakura _

" _Just what I said I wear weights" replied Naruto _

" _Hn even if you did have your weights off you still would have lost dobe." commented Sasuke_

" _Well what do you say we make a wager to our next spar?" Asked Naruto_

" _Fine deal." said Sasuke thinking he could still win_

" _ok if you can make me bleed then I'll give you the other sword on my back" stated Naruto_

" _and if I can't?" asked Sasuke_

" _If you can't." Started Naruto with an evil gleam in his eye._


	2. Some things abobut me

**Hey guys…and gals… Can't forget the ladies. Anyway here's the second chapter hope you enjoy**

**Oh yeah I DON"T OWN NARUTO but I do own Xaden and Raza**

**Chapter 2 Things about Me**

The alarm clock rung throughout the small apartment Naruto lived in causing the blonde Shinobi to awaken from his slumber. With a stir Naruto rose out of bed and turned the alarm clock off. With a groan he dragged himself out of bed to do his morning rituals, which consist of him brushing his teeth taking a bath and doing a little exercise to get the blood and oxygen flowing in his body. After he was done he looked at his clock and it read 7:30 a.m. "_hmm I got about ten more minuets before I have to leave." _Naruto thought to himself. "_Might as well get some breakfast."_ And with that he went and fixed him some ramen noodles. As he was going to get the noodles he realized he was moving a little sluggish and off balance. "_great I forgot I added another five pounds to each part of my weights" _The previous night Kyuubi thought it was time he added a little more weight than what he had on. So he added five pounds to his wrist, legs and vest increasing his total amount by 25 pounds. Before he was holding 75 pounds. He had started wearing them when his friend, Lee, came and showed him how much of an increase his speed was compared to what he was. Him and lee had become friends about one year ago when lee had graduated and was practicing one day.

_(Flash Back)_

_Naruto had just left his favorite training grounds and was on his way home when he heard the sound of someone counting. As he neared the area where the sound was coming from he saw a teenage boy who stood about 5"11 and had very huge eyebrows that looked as though they were alive. Naruto watched the teen train for about 10 min punching and kicking the tree repeatedly. After about 15 min the boy fell to the ground exhausted . He started hitting the ground and talking out loud.." Why can't I do anything. This is so frustrating. I can't do any Justus's , my taijutsu sucks and my speed and power is just pathetic. I only have one year until graduation. If I can't perform any jutsu how am I going to pass.." sulked Lee. After listening to Lee's ranting Naruto was having a talk with Kyuubi._

"_Man It's got to suck not being able to use chakra." said Naruto " I mean I might not have the best chakra control but at least I can perform Justus's."_

" _HEHE THAT IS TRUE HOWEVER YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TOI HELP THE RUNT OVER THERE." Stated Kyuubi_

" _Oh really, and how is that, and why should I even bother. Not that I wouldn't if I could just asking." replied Naruto_

"_WELL FOR ONE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FORCE A LITTLE OF MY CHAKRA I HIS BODY TO OPEN UP HIS TENKETSU POINTS. FROM WHAT I'VE OBSERVED IT JUST HIS TENKETSU POINTS ARE CLOSED. AND SINCE MY CHAKRA IS SO POTENT IT WOULD FORCE HIS TENKETSU'S OPEN AND ALLOW HIM TO USE JUSTSU'S. ALSO AS FOR THE REASON YOU SHOULD DO IT IS BECAUSE TO ACHIEVE YOUR DREAM YOU WILL NEED STRONG ALLIES. AND ALONG WITH A LITTLE BIT OF MY CHAKRA THIS BOY WILL BE A VERY POWERFUL ALLY." _

_Explained Kyuubi._

_Naruto looks thoughtful for a second before deciding that Kyuubi was right, and so he started to approach the young teen._

" _Hey." started Naruto. This got Lee's attention and he jumped up and got into the academy taijutsu stance._

" _What is it that you want. You want to pick on me like everyone else. Well I won't go down without a fight." said Lee as his eyes hardened._

" _Whoa I don't want to fight you I was passing by I heard what you were saying." said Naruto instead of relaxing Lee's stance grew more rigged._

" _So now you wish to make fun of me then for not being able to use chakra." said Lee with anger in his eye's. Naruto could relate to that pain. As he had experienced it all his life. The hurt, the pain of everyone looking down on you for something you had no control over. In Lee Naruto found a kindred spirit._

" _No actually I want to help you." stated Naruto_

" _Help me how" asked Lee_

" _well by opening up your tenketsu's" stated Naruto_

" _sorry but there is no know cure as I have been to the doctors and they say there is nothing they could do." Replied Lee_

" _Well be that as it may I do have a cure but you have to trust me." Said Naruto_

" _Why should I trust you I don't even know you." said Lee defensively. He had many bad experiences with trust and wasn't one to give it freely._

" _Tell me how many friends do you have?" asked Naruto_

" _None." replied Lee holding his head down._

" _Well how about I be your friend." Offered Naruto_

_Lee looked up at Naruto but could find no deceit in his eyes." I would like that Naruto-kun_

" _Well as your newly appointed friend I would like to help you with your problem." said Naruto " But before I do I need to tell you a story. Naruto then goes on to tell Lee the True story behind the Kyuubi_

" _I see." stated Lee " Well then Naruto please help me any way you can.." said Lee. Naruto Nods and approaches Lee and puts his hand on his shoulder. He started focusing chakra into his hand about enough to summon 20 shadow clones. And before he was about to force the chakra in Lee interrupted him with a question. " Naruto-kun is this going to hurt?" asked Lee. Naruto replied by shrugging his shoulders and with that forced chakra into Lee's body. Lee was enveloped in a faint red glow which disappeared and was replaced with a light purple shade. It swirled around him for a couple of seconds before receding back inside of Lee's body. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Naruto broke the silence._

"_Well…do you feel any different?" asked Naruto he received a no from lee." well try and channel some chakra." said Naruto. Lee nodded his head and started to mold chakra after a second or two the purple glow returned and was becoming more like a pillar of flaming chakra as Lee continued to focus._

" _I'm doing it, I'm actually molding chakra!" cried Lee " thank you so much Naruto-kun I owe you so much I don't know how to begin to repay you." as Lee ran up and gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug_

" _Hey don't worry about it. I mean what are friends for, but next time don't hug me like that. We're dudes we do man hugs." Lee nods his head understanding what he meant." well anyway I'm sleepy from training all day so I'll see you here tomorrow so we can spar and stuff." said Naruto as he turned and walked away. As he got to the entrance of the forest he heard lee call out to him and he turned around._

" _Thanks for everything!" shouted Lee_

" _No Problem." said Naruto as he continued on his way thinking of what a powerful ally Lee would be._

_(Flashback Ends)_

After he finished his trip down memory lane he looked at the clock and saw he only had 15 minuets to arrive in class so he grabbed his newly acquired swords and placed them on his back, and headed out the door towards the academy. He decided to take to the roofs since it was quicker and had less traffic. As he was heading towards the academy he began to think about what team he was going to be placed on. _" hmm well since I have the title dead-last I'll probably be set up with Sasuke and Sakura if my calculations are correct anyway." _thought Naruto. Through all of his wondering he never noticed he was approaching the wall of the academy at a high speed.

"HEY KIT." called the Kyuubi

" Yeah." replied Naruto

" WATCH OUT FOR THAT WALL." said the Kyuubi

"What wa…" started Naruto but he was not able to finish because he had run into the side of the building and fell about 20 feet and landed in a ungraceful heap. As he was getting up he heard snickering. Once he sat up straight and stood back on his feet he saw Kiba and half of the class laughing at him.

"haha look the dobe can't even watch where he's going. No wonder he didn't pass." taunted Kiba. This incited more laughter from the group. Naruto shot Kiba a glare before responding.

" Well in case your pea sized brain can't comprehend what the headband means then I don't know how you became a ninja." replied Naruto which got the group to finally take in his appearance..

" But...I thought you failed." stated a confused and astonished Kiba. The look on the genins face were the same as Kiba's.

" well apparently I didn't." said Naruto walking into the doors of the academy.

After his confrontation with Kiba, Naruto headed towards the classroom. Once he arrived he received the same looks of confusion and astonishment that were on the previous groups faces. After ignoring the looks he headed to his normal seat in the middle of the class. As he sat there he decided to take a nap until Iruka-sensei arrived. As he was resting he felt someone sit down beside him. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde beauty know as Ino. Seeing her beautiful face and her teal blue eyes made him think back to all the time they'd spent together. Over the past three years him and Ino had started to become friends and eventually that lead to another level. He even told Ino about Kyuubi because he didn't want to get in a relationship and then she find out about Kyuubi and leaves him. That day was one of the happiest in his life to find someone that will care for you on another level even with all of the ridicule and suffering from the villagers. But even through all that she stayed with him and he fell in love with her more. After they became friends he had her meet Rock Lee and even told her his dream. She was a little unsure at first but said she would help anyway she could. After that they introduced Ino into their training schedule. It took her a couple month's to start seeing the benefit of her training and she kept on till this day.

" Hey Ino-chan." said Naruto with a smile on his face

"Hey Naruto-kun." replied Ino. " I thought you didn't pass. I looked for you after class but I couldn't find you what happened?" Naruto sighed before responding to her question.

" Well that's something I'll have to tell you later when we get the chance." replied Naruto. Ino looked at him with a look that said and why not now.

" It's because we have to many ears in here." replied Naruto. Ino looks around and notices that everyone was listening in on their conversation.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" yelled Ino her outburst made the majority of them look away

" Hn. So you passed after all. Guess I was right." said the silent Uchiha as he was looking out the window. " But you still can't beat me loser."

" Oh yeah . I can take you down any time!" yelled Naruto

" Yeah right Loser you can't even beat me let alone the Uchiha." came Kiba boasting voice

" were we even talking to you dog breath?" came Naruto's reply

" yeah that's right no one was talking to you so just shut up." said Ino

" Ino why are you even with this loser? You should just leave him and go with a real man like me." said Kiba staring at Ino's well developed breast.

" For one I don't think she goes for gays." said Naruto trying to get under Kiba's skin. And it was working seeing as how he felt Kiba's chakra spike and he started to growl. Naruto stopped his talking and his face became serious as Kiba got into his clans taijutsu stance.

" I am not gay so fuck you Uzamaki.." yelled Kiba as he was about to charge.

" see that proves it right there. You have such a sick and twisted mind." replied Naruto as the class stared laughing at Kiba's expense. Even Sasuke had a smirk on his face." I mean if you want to be gay then by all means go ahead but leave me out of your desires." Kiba could take no more as he jumped over the table and charged Naruto. Naruto for his part just turned around and sat back down. Some of the other students in the class thought he was a goner. As Kiba was about to take Naruto's head off his hand was caught by the sudden appearance of Iruka. He held Kiba's hand in place mere centimeters from Naruto's head.

" I'm not going to even ask but you should know better than to attack a comrade Kiba." said Iruka

" But Iruka-sensei Naruto called me gay." reasoned Kiba trying to put some of the heat on Naruto.

" Well I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling Kiba but you shouldn't let others get to you like that. I mean what if I was a enemy Shinobi and you just charged in like that because I made you mad or upset. Not a good quality for a ninja to have." explained Naruto. This elicited another growl from Kiba.

" He is right Kiba. But Naruto you should not provoke others either." scolded Iruka

" I know but he was calling me a loser and trying to take Ino-chan." said Naruto. This got a blush from Ino but it went unnoticed.

" That may be ,but in that case you should have heeded your own advice and fall for the taunts of others." said Iruka. This got Naruto to look down and the rest of the class was listening to every bit of it.

" anyway today is a day in which you all become Genin of the hidden leaf village." started Iruka walking back to the front of the class. " Now, before I assign to you your teams I want to leave you with some parting knowledge." at this Iruka's face turned serious. " One knowledge is power." stated Iruka holding up one finger. " Two never underestimate your opponents. And three always be there for each other and don't forget about little old me when you become famous." and with that the tension was broken and the air felt normal again. " And now for your teams. " Iruka walks to his desk and pulls out a stack of papers and stars to pass them out to the genin." what I'm handing you now is a paper with either heaven, hell or earth on it. Along with that will be a number. The number represents the team number, so when I tell you to. You're to go to the designated location in the class. If you look you will see numbers on each of the desks. Also the name of your sensei will be listed as well." as he finished talking all the papers had been passed out. _"hmm hell seven. Sensei Kakashi Hatake." thought Naruto._

" Alright now go ahead and move to your designated spots." stated Iruka. At his command every genin started to move about to the numbered area. After everyone was seated some had looks of glee on their faces others were bored and some just didn't care. " Now the people who you are with now are your teammates. Your sensei's will be here to pick you up shortly so until them you're free to do whatever." said Iruka walking out the door. Once Iruka was gone Naruto looked around and saw the three teams with the major clan heirs. On one team it was Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Then there's Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. And Finally there's Sasuke, Sakura and him."_ Wow we have a serious advantage over everyone." thought Naruto,_ His thoughts were cut short as Kiba started trash talking his team.

" Man Sasuke you got the raw end of the deal. I mean you got stuck with the dead last and the pink bimbo over there." taunted Kiba

" Hn, first off you call Sakura that again and I'll kill you." said Sasuke with a glare " secondly the dead last as you call him is much stronger than you think." with that Sasuke returned to ignoring everything around him and closed his eyes.

"Humph, well what I say I still stand by. Once a loser always a loser." replied Kiba

After that little conversation everyone went back to conversing with their team.

" Wow never thought the great Sasuke would stick up for me of all people." stated Naruto with a fox grin

" Hn, well you are on my team and you are strong, but you're not stronger than me." replied the Uchiha

" Oh yeah, I bet you I could take you on any time!" bellowed Naruto getting in Sasuke's face.

" Hn you think you can best me dobe?" asked Sasuke in his almighty Uchiha voice " you may be good but not that good. Don't flatter yourself."

" Yeah you couldn't beat Sasuke-kun on his worst day!" screeched Sakura

"Hold on Sakura Naruto-kun can beat Sasuke with his arms tied." replied Ino marching down to Sakura

" What are you blind Sasuke-kun is the rookie of the year and Naruto is the dead last. Anyone with a brain can see that Naruto would get beaten to a pulp Ino-pig." yelled Sakura getting in Ino's face

" Geex forehead ever heard of breath mints." said Ino while holding here nose. Getting a few snickers. " beside my Naruto-kun could kick Sasuke's ass any time."

"Oh yeah pig!" yelled Sakura

"Yeah forehead!" yelled Ino. Both Kunoichi were starring at each other with such intensity that you could see lightning bolts between their eyes. By now the entire room was watching and hoping for a fight

" You know this is going to end up bad right?" Naruto asked Sasuke

" well I guess it can't be helped." replied Sasuke

" You know it might be best if you both calm down before things escalate to a dangerous situation." stated the ever silent Shino. The entire class was silent. Never having heard Shino say so much at once the entire time they were in the academy. All eyes where on Shino who just sat there as if nothing was happening. The silence was broken by Naruto as he tensed up .

" What's wrong dobe?" asked Sasuke but the answer came to him as he felt high level chakra signature heading their way

" Hmm I don't recognize those signatures heading this way" replied Naruto looking off in the distance. _'I don't think this is a good thing. These guys are heading here way to fast and they're very strong Jonin at least'_ thought Naruto

Sasuke smirks as he speaks. " Well it seems as though we get to have some fun on our first day as Genin" Most of the students were confused at the words of the Uchiha.

Ino and Sakura stopped arguing as the felt the chakra signatures get closer. As the supposed enemy neared the academy more students became aware and everyone began to take defensive positions. Even Shikamaru was awake and aware of the situation.

'_hmm there's about four of them. At the rate their traveling they'll be here in less than a minuet.' thought Sasuke._

As they were waiting the chakra signatures disappeared. Some of the genin let their guard down thinking the threat was over. After about a minuet of tension everyone began to let their guard down.

" well so much for entertainment, but I do wonder what that was about." stated Naruto. Immediately following Naruto's comment the room was suddenly filled with Jonin who entered using the body flicker jutsu. Some of the students were startled while others just looked on. One by one the teams where taken by their Jonin sensei until the only one left was team seven.

" You guys know we have about another three hours right?" questioned Naruto with his hands behind his head

"Yeah we have the copy cat ninja as our sensei so he's always going to be late." replied Sasuke

" well we need to find someway of passing time." stated Sakura

" Well you know since we are a team we could work on team dynamics and stuff." offered Naruto

" That's not a bad idea dobe, however how about we spar first and then work on team dynamics as you put it?" asked Sasuke who was trying to judge the blonde's skill

" Hmm I guess so. Anything to pass the time." replied Naruto nonchalantly knowing it would piss the Uchiha off.

" Don't take me lightly dobe." said Sasuke with gritted teeth. The whole time Sakura just listened in the back ground

" Anyway let's head to the academy training grounds." said Naruto standing up and heading out the door. Sasuke and Sakura followed soon after.

**Academy Training Grounds**

In the Training grounds Naruto and Sasuke stood about 20 feet apart both waiting to begin. Sakura stood off to the side as a referee of sorts.

" Alright Sasuke-kun kick the dobe's butt" shouted Sakura

" aww I don't get any encouragement." said Naruto in a mock hurt voice

" Don't worry Naruto I know you can Kick Sasuke's ass!" came an approaching voice. They all turned to see Ino walking towards them.

"Ino-chan aren't you suppose to be with your team right now?" asked a confused but happy Naruto

" We're done for today but tomorrow we have to do some kind of survival training." said Ino with a thoughtful look. " but since we are done I decided to come find you since you are suppose to get me some supplies today."

" ah I see." said Naruto " but first I have to teach the teme a lesson"

" In your dreams dobe." replied Sasuke sliding into the Uchiha clan fighting style.

" Well to bad you're not asleep then." replied Naruto who got into the academy fighting style

" Oh yeah don't even think about holding back I knew you were holding back in the academy, so I don't want you going easy on me. Use everything you got because I'm going at you as if you were a real enemy." Sasuke said seriously

" Figured you know. Well fine I will go all out just remember you asked for it." said Naruto who started shifting and bouncing on his feet from side to side and back and forth.

" alright the first to score five points will win. You get a point for knocking your opponent to the ground or getting a clear unguarded hit." stated Sakura " any questions?" she saw both of them shake their head. " alright begin!"

On her word both Shinobi dashed towards each other . Half way to the center Naruto leaps into the air towards Sasuke and using the momentum gained started to spin with his right leg sticking out. Sasuke seeing the leg blocks it with his left hand. The kick was strong so it pushed him back a feet or two. Before he could react Naruto had swung his left leg after twisting his body sideways to deliver a crushing blow to Sasuke's head. Barely seeing the kick he only has time to duck releasing the leg he caught earlier. Doing this allowed Naruto to flip and deliver a downward kick connecting with the Uchiha's head. Sasuke fall face first to the ground. After the attack Naruto jumps back to his starting position. And awaits Sasuke's pickling himself up off the ground. Once Sasuke stands up he smirks.

"Nice one dobe you caught me off guard with that. And you're a lot faster than i thought." stated Sasuke. Off to the side Sakura was gaping at the display of skill. She was aware that Naruto held back but not to the extent of being able to land a hit on Sasuke." Well that won't happen again I won't underestimate you twice." with that Sasuke charged in faster than before. As he neared the blonde he smirked and leapt into the air and repeated the same move the blonde used earlier however he wasn't prepared for Naruto to grab his leg and spin with the momentum and slam him to the ground. Hard.

" It's going to take move than copying me to beat me Sasuke. Beside you're not even using your Sharingan." stated Naruto

" Like I need it to beat you." said Sasuke

" well if you ask me it's two to zero." said Naruto

" well that's just it I never asked you." said Sasuke as he got up and before Naruto had time to act he was Kicked in the stomach and was sent flying a good 10 feet. After he recovered he saw Sasuke was upon him again and let loose a barrage of punches and kicks and with a sudden burst of speed was behind Naruto and gave a swift kick to the head bring the score to a tie. Sasuke jumped back after the assault.

" Heh not bad teme what do you say we take it up a notch?" asked Naruto

" Jutsu's?" asked Sasuke he receives a nod from Naruto. " That's fine by me."

" Great let's do it." said Naruto and with that he Dashed at Sasuke Pumping chakra into his legs to give him more speed . The increase in speed was so much he had no time to defend from the flying kick he used when they started. After hitting the ground he sprang up and lept in to the air doing hand signs he unleashed his jutsu on the unsuspecting Naruto below him. " **Fire style Fireball Jutsu!**." shouted Sasuke a huge ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth and was heading towards Naruto barely avoided the attack by rolling to the side. Before he could register what was going on he heard the air cutting from multiple kunai heading toward him. Without thinking he reached for the blade on his back and deflected most of them. The one's he couldn't get he dodged out the way. He sensed Sasuke behind him but it was too late and he was knocked to the ground. Springing up he saw Sasuke smirking at him.

" Hey dobe it looks like the score is even again." said Sasuke

" oh yeah well let's change that." said Naruto as he threw a shuriken at Sasuke

" You're going to have to do better than that." said Sasuke as he got ready to block the incoming projectile

" oh don't worry **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **shouted Naruto and the one shuriken became ten.

" Oh shit!" was all Sasuke got out before he had to use the replacement technique. Before he could gain his bearing he was assaulted by ..Two Naruto's? Thinking one of them is the regular clones eh throws two shuriken's at both of them. He was surprised when they both deflected them. 'How is that possible' thought Sasuke. During his musings he never notice the clone behind him and was treated to a buffet of dirt once again.

" What the Hell!" shouted Sasuke as he saw not one not two but three Naruto's looking at him with an unreadable expression. After pondering it for awhile he came to the conclusion shadow clones. " I see you learned some new Jutsu's."

" heh you could say that." said Naruto his eyes never leaving the Sharingan user.

" well you leave me no choice." stated Sasuke. He added some chakra to his eyes and revealed the Sharingan and it was fully developed because it had three comma marks in both eyes. " Play times over Naruto. I'm coming out on top ."

" well good luck with that because with me being at four points and you at three I'm at an advantage and I only need one more point." said Naruto focusing on the fight once again but was to late the Sharingan user was nowhere to be found. He was scanning the surrounding are until he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and he was tossed in the air. He tried to right himself up but was stopped by a knee to the back courtesy of Sasuke and before he could counter he was grabbed by his arms and thrown down to the ground creating a small crater from the impact. After a second or two Naruto was back on his feet coughing a little from the dust. Both Shinobi started at each other neither one seemed out of breath but both sported a few bruises and a cut or two. Both of them stood their smirking at each other.

" alright finally point let's get this thing over." said Naruto and on some untold signal the both charged each other again. Once again Naruto leapt into the air but this time jumped straight up and created 5 clones. Sasuke stopped and the clones surrounded him. Without warning on of the clone's tried a leg sweep which was countered by the Uchiha stepping directly on the extended limb dispersing the clone. Seeing as how oen was not enough two clone's charged in one going high the other striking low to keep him from countering. When they connected there was a poof of smoke which caused both clones to pause before receiving a kunai to the back effectively destroying them.

" Nice trick dobe but better luck next time." Taunted Sasuke. And with that Naruto cam eat him full speed ,which Sasuke was able to follow because of his Sharingan but he was still moving pretty fast. Naruto tried for a roundhouse kick but Sasuke duck under it and tried to counter with a punch to the gut, but the blonde was ready for it and jumped over his head and tried to land a spinning heel kick as he landed but again it was blocked by Sasuke's foot who was now upside down and facing with the seal for a fireball jutsu and it was fired at him. Having no time to dodge the fireball hit him directly and pushed him back about 15 feet where Sasuke was waiting with a spinning side kick of his own connecting and send Naruto in the other direction.

" Hn well looks like I win dobe. Better luck next time." Sasuke stated as he headed back to where Sakura and Ino were. Shortly after that Naruto returned looking ok except for the fact that his shirt was off and in his hand since it was burnt. He walked over to Ino and sat down on the ground beside her.

" well that was entertaining. You know next time I might need to take off my weights." said Naruto. This got looks from his two teammates.

" What do you mean you wear weights?" asked Sakura

" Just what I said I wear weights" replied Naruto

" Hn even if you did have your weights off you still would have lost dobe." commented Sasuke

" Well what do you say we make a wager to our next spar?" Asked Naruto

" Fine deal." said Sasuke thinking he could still win

" ok if you can make me bleed then I'll give you the other sword on my back" stated Naruto

" and if I can't?" asked Sasuke

" If you can't." Started Naruto with an evil gleam in his eye. " if you can't you have to go a whole week calling me lord Naruto.

"Hn whatever, it's not like a little weight is going to help you." said Sasuke

" Well you'd be surprise, but I'll let you figure that out for yourself." said Naruto in a creepy voice.

" Umm Naruto?" started Ino

" Yeah Ino-chan ." replied Naruto giving her his full attention

" How'd you come about acquiring those swords?" asked Ino. Naruto went on to tell his story of how he became a ninja and how he graduated. Although leaving out the fact that he copied the Jutsu's down from the scroll.

" So those swords are used to fuse to ninja to become one?" asked a skeptical Sakura

" Well that's what the scroll says." replied Naruto

" Like I would need to fuse with you ."snorted Sasuke

" Who said I wanted to fuse with you teme." started Naruto

" dobe"

" broody"

"idiot"

"Spoiled-brat"

" no talent ninja"

"…..you cut me deep just then real deep" said Naruto holding his head down

" whatever. So does that sword do anything else." asked Sakura

" well when I channel chakra through it." stared Naruto as he took the sword out it's sheathe and channeled a little chakra through it. The blade started to glow green and the wind around stared to blow." it gives it elemental properties. The more chakra I put in the blade the stronger the element." to demonstrate he added more chakra and the wind started to blow a little harder around them. Naruto put his hand about four inches from the blade and a cut appeared on it." But other than that I don't know I've only had it for a day."

" Well Naruto-kun come and get me once you meet your sensei, I'll be waiting . With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the team alone again.

" Well should we head back and have a surprise waiting for our tardy sensei?"asked the other

" That's fine it doesn't even matter to me." said Sasuke and with that they all headed back to the classroom.

**Well well how do you like it was it good was it bad let me know. I really wan to know what you thought about the fight scene. Any suggestions to make it better I'm all ears. Well review review not sure when I'm going to get the next chapter out hopefully in the next 2 weeks**

**Chapter 3 Lightning and Wind**

"_hmm the power of wind and lightning at my deposal I think I might like this." sated the tall man _

" _who are you and where did those two brats go." asked Zabuza who was a little cautious of this new arrival_

" _Oh you mean Sasuke and Naruto." said the man with his attention now on him. Well there not here right now but" and with that the man was gone and the next thing Zabuza knew was the voice of said man beside him " Xaden's here to take a message."_


	3. Wind and Lightning

**For those that didn't understand. Naruto and the rookies are all older starting off. They graduate at 16 instead of Lets see what I got in the cooker this time…without further ado ladies and gents the next chapter of pacof..**

The three fresh Genin sat in the classroom waiting on their tardy sensei. Each one of them was busying themselves with different activities. The Uchiha was sitting in the chair with his hand folded over each other looking to be in deep concentration, while the only female member of the team was reading a book, and Naruto was playing was reading a scroll with an excited look on his face.

' let's see what Jutsu's I copied down' thought Naruto as he read off the list

'**exploding shadow clones**-this S-ranked Jutsu allows the user to be able to create shadow clones that upon dispersing or of mental command will combust causing an explosion of the like of a fully charged paper bomb. The main reason this is classified as S-rank is because of the high risk of chakra exhaustion.'

'**shadow shuriken**- this A-rank jutsu uses the same concept as the shadow clones just on a shuriken or kunai or any other projectile weaponry. '

'**wind style : winds of chaos- **This S-ranked jutsu creates a powerful funnel of wind capable of leveling houses and forestry along its path of destruction. This jutsu should not be attempted unless user is efficient in wind manipulation, otherwise this jutsu may get out of control and cause serious damage

'**Fusion swords-Secret art: Fusion**- This is a SS-rank jutsu. Using vast knowledge of seal the users are able to fuse together with another person. This process initially is temporary but the more the users fuse together the longer it takes for the fusion to disengage. The fusion combines the users mental and physical abilities magnifying them to a new level. The two combine to become a completely different person, although the newly fused being will have the memories of both users. The fusion sword themselves are formidable weapons. They have been reinforced with chakra and made from the fang of the legendary dragon Magnum. No one knows the full extent of the abilities of the swords or the results of the fusion for only a few have ever risked trying it out.

" Man these jutsu are so awesome." stated Naruto as he read over the list. " with these at my disposal It'll make reaching my dream a little easier." as he finished his thoughts he rolled up the scroll and started recalling what was he read.' so the fusion swords have seals on the hmmm…let's take a look.' he drew the sword from it's sheath still marveling at the unique craftsmanship that was put into making it. Examining the blade in more depth he notices four strange marking along the crystal like blade. Hmm… these must be the seals. They all looked the same to him a circle with a lot of fancy symbols and lines drawn together and connecting in a seemingly sporadic pattern. The only difference he saw was that the bottom seal was a greenish color. After a minuet of looking it over he comes to the conclusion that he had no idea what he was looking at. Maybe I should look into seals' well it did say something about being reinforced with chakra. So maybe if I ….' he channels a bit of chakra in the blade and notices like the previous time the wind around him start to breeze through as the sword takes on the vibrant green glow. His teammates sensing the energy turn their attention toward him.

" Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sasuke

"Mwhahahah bow before me for I am the lord of wind!" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed the sword towards Sasuke. As he did this the chakra that was filling the sword flew out in a green arc of energy toward Sasuke. Only though years on training was he able to just barley avoid the arc of energy. Unfortunately for the desk Sasuke was in before he moved, it was split right down the middle in a smooth clean cut. Naruto was standing there looking dumfounded an what just transpired.

" Dobe!" Shouted Sasuke " I what the hell were you doing"

" Holy shit!" shouted Naruto as he came out of his stupor " That was freaking awesome! Did you guys see that? I am so going to own everyone with this thing" giving the sword another experimental swing this time with no chakra

" Naruto stop swing that thing around!" shouted Sakura

" wha…it's not like anyone got hurt." said Naruto

" still she right we are in a classroom" stated Sasuke seating himself in another chair

" Hn, whatever…where the heck is out sensei anyway we've been here for like six hours." said a frustrated Naruto

" Quit exaggerating we've only been waiting a couple of hours." informed Sakura

" True but our sensei has not arrived yet. Think it had anything to do with that disturbance from earlier? Asked Sasuke

" I don't' know but I'm tired of waiting for them to get here. I need to be training." growled out Naruto. Then all of a sudden Naruto's frown disappeared and became a grin only reserved for when he does a prank. He begins to take out different scrolls and reading over the labels on the shaking his head until he found the one he was looking for. In a poof of smoke there in front of him was some sort of pie. The pie's aroma was permeating the air in the room giving off the scent of bananas. The cream that covered the pie rose up like a small hill. Naruto then grabs the pie and runs to the entrance of the door and then pacing himself back a few steps measuring the distance to a certain point. Nodding to himself at the correct distance he goes through a few hand signs and releases the pie. To his teammates astonishment the pie doesn't hit the ground. Instead it stays suspended in the air by an unknown force.

"Naruto how are you doing that?" asked Sakura

" oh that I've been able to do that for about a year now. I use my chakra to hold it in the air and then when I want to release it it propels the pie forward." replied Naruto

" well that is pretty cool I must admit." said Sakura

" well thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto with a smile on his face.

" now what?" asked Sakura

" now…. We wait." replied Naruto as he headed back to his seat and re-sheathing his sword

After about another 15 min the three Genin here footsteps headed towards the door, and soon after it opens to reveal a tall man dressed in the standard Konoha Jounin attire which consisted of two scroll pouches on both the left and right side of the chest and a standard zipper. If you were to look on the back you would see a red swirl in the center. His silver hair stood at an odd angle that some how defied gravity and his one visible eye was looking down at a small orange book. His forehead protector was slanted covering up his left eye. Once he walks into the room he looks at his future students who stare back at him with annoyance for waiting so long. After his observation he notices the pie seemingly floating in mid air. He looks at it for a second before speaking.

" Team 7." said Kakashi in a lazy voice " well I must say my first impression of you is that you are bor-" was as far as Kakashi got before the once suspended pie launched at Kakashi and smashed into his face. The pie slides down and hit's the floor while leaving a trail of cream and custard on the Jounin's face. There was a moment of silence before Naruto bursts out laughing at the situation. His teammates trying to hide their snickering were amused at the sight.

" Hmmm….not bad tasting." Said Kakashi as he tasted the pie. " Meet me on the roof" and with that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Once the Genin reached the roof they saw their sensei was sitting on an air vent still reading his book. The Genin sat down directly across from him.

" Well welcome to team 7. How about we introduce ourselves." said Kakashi. It was more a statement then a question. " you first pinky."

Sakura scowled at the nickname he called her before responding." how about you introduce yourself first sensei since we don't know you at all."

" Very well my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes…..to much trouble to think about them. My hobbies." here he raise his book up." my dreams for the future…uh. Let's not get into that.

" The only thing you really told us was your name." stated Naruto voicing the thoughts of his teammates.

" Hmmm. I guess your right." said Kakashi

" well anyway my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke-kun and reading. My dislikes are Ino-pig. My hobbies….." here she blushes. " and my dreams for the future is …none of your business.

" next up goldeen" pointing to Naruto

"…..did you just call me a pokemon?" asked Naruto

" yes I did" said Kakashi flatly

" whatever. My name is Naruto Uzamaki. And I love ramen and training. My dislikes are ignorant fools who look down on others for things that are out of their control. And my dreams for the future….sorry can't tell you that."

" and finally you duck hunt"

Sasuke stares at him because of the name he was called." My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I like to train and very few people. I hate wannabe ninjas and those who get in the way of my goal. Which is to kill my brother."

'hmmm interesting bunch. Sakura is not a complete fan girl ,Naruto is not such a loud mouth although I wonder what his dream is. And Sasuke doesn't seem to bent on revenge'

" well normally I would wait until tomorrow to give you all your test, but I believe we can start today. Meet me at training ground 7 in 10 min. with that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi watched as his three soon to be students arrived at the training ground and stood in front of him. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, Sakura had her hands together behind her lower back, and Naruto had his hands behind his head. ' well time to see what skills they have'

"ok listen up your objective." said Kakashi holding up 3 small silver bells. " is to obtain these three bells from me."

" But you're a Jounin." Stated Sasuke " Regardless of how skilled I am I know I'm not a match for you

" Be that as it may. That is what you have to do. However if you can manage to retrieve a bell then I will teach you a Jutsu." said Kakashi " that's goes for you all as well."

" Alright, let's go wild !" shouted Naruto

" hold on not so fast. This is also a test. So you will be tested in all areas of the ninja arts." informed Kakashi " not to mention that if you don't get a bell then you don't get a new jutsu until later on during our training. I will try to identify your strengths and weaknesses that way we will have a basic ground for your improvement. If you are you stand any chance at completing your objective then come at me with the intent to kill and don't hold back."

'Hmmm… Kyuubi do you think I should take off my weights?" Naruto asked the demon fox

'SURE WHY NOT. I JUST WOULDN'T SHOW HIM ANY OF YOU SECRET TECHNIQUES' RESPONDED THE DEMON

" you have until noon to finish." as he says this he sets down a timer " begin"

On his word the three Genin disappear with out a trace. ' hmm…they've got the hiding down. Although Sakura and Naruto are more well hidden.

'ok now let's see here how can I get a bell.' thought Naruto ' I got to surprise him enough to where he let's his guard down. Although, if he is going by my academy records then I'll have the best chance at getting one starting off. Well no time like the present' with that Naruto returns to the field where Kakashi was still standing.

" I hope you have a plan." said Kakashi as he pulls out his orange book from before.

" I'm more of a thinking on n my feet kind of guy." responded Naruto

And with that the encounter began. Naruto ran toward Kakashi and like he did to Sasuke leapt into the air and began to spin with his right leg sticking out. Kakashi's one visible eye looks up and then goes back to reading his book. As Naruto neared Kakashi latched on to his leg and prepares to throw him when all of a sudden Naruto uses the momentum to lash out with a vicious kick towards Kakashi's head. Kakashi immediately let Naruto go once he felt him react.

" Not bad at all, but not good enough. That attack may have caught most new Chunin by surprise. Although I am curious where you learned that move, I can't say I've seen it before. Said Kakashi while he put his book away

" thanks but I'm not telling. I see you put your book away. You going to take me seriously now?" asked Naruto

" no I just figure this would be a lot more interesting. Now show me what you can really do.

" no problem" said Naruto as he unclipped the weights on his ankles and wrist.

Naruto Charged at Kakashi again this time nearly at twice the speed as before. He saw the look of surprise register on his sensei face and grins. He starts to do a few hand signs and begins grabbing Kunai and placing them in the air. Kakashi seeing as how the pie from earlier was launched at him takes out a kunai of his own preparing to block any of the projectiles. He sees Naruto put his fingers in a cross before about 10 shadow clones appear all around him. As the clones surround him Kakashi notice that some of the clones ran into the woods.' what is he up to?' he was bought out of his musing as four Naruto's charged at him from different directions. In perfect synchronization they leapt at him repeating the spin kick from before.

" we got you now Kakashi-sensei. "Four Star Blitz**"** with only seconds to spare Kakashi use the substitution jutsu to avoid the vicious attack

"Wow that was quite the attack, time to go on the offensive." stated Kakashi as he flew through hand seal quicker than any of the Genin could follow. " Fire Style fire dragon Jutsu" the giant flame dragon tore through the clones and headed for the only Naruto left. After contact there was another poof of smoke.

Naruto sat in the underbrush after his clones started the initial attack and watched as Kakashi expertly dodged the attack and then proceeded to demolish his clones. He watched as his final clone was destroyed.' Dammit, I'm going to need some more help if I don't want to reveal my full abilities. Heh time to unite the team. And with that Naruto Dashes away.

Sasuke sat in his spot on the field observing the fight Naruto had with their sensei. ' how the hell did he get so fast? Did those weights really reduce his speed that much?' these were some of the question going through the avengers head and he watch Kakashi finally counter attack with a fire dragon. ' Dam should have had my Sharingan on' cursing himself for the mishap he sees the final clone go down and Kakashi remain in the field not even slightly winded. ' Hn guess it's my turn'. he prepares his assault when Kakashi Disappears. ' Fuck where did he go?' wondered Sasuke looking around the field and not finding their sensei. Still scanning he notices a slight haze in his vision. ' shit a Genjutsu' quickly releasing himself from the attack he is able to avoid the hail of shuriken aimed at him. His cover blown he decides to engage his sensei.

" Ah Sasuke there you are. Are you ready to try your hand at the bells?" asked Kakashi " I have to admit Naruto did very well especially considering he was the deadlast."

" I'm not like Naruto, I won't be easy." said Sasuke as he slid into his stance with practiced ease.

" ma ma Say that after you have a bell." responded Kakashi.

" No problem." and with that Sasuke charged at Kakashi. And with a grin leaps into the air just like Naruto

" wow you guys must really like that move or something. Matter a fact if Sakura doesn't know you both should teach it to her it can be a team thing." stated Kakashi as he moved into position to intercept the attack. As he grabs hold of the legs Sasuke swipes at him with a kunai he withdrew during the spin countering with his own kunai Sasuke had both of Kakashi's hand occupied, while he twisted his body to deliver an elbow to the back of his head only to have it blocked by the hand that had captured his leg. With his leg free he tried to mule kick Kakashi only to be pushed back

" Not bad Sasuke your Taijutsu is a step above Naruto's, although Naruto is faster…by far" said Kakashi with his eye smile getting the Uchiha riled up. " now let's see some Ninjutsu"

" with pleasure." responded Sasuke while going through a few hand seals and calling out his attack Fire style Grand fireball Jutsu. a giant fireball raced toward Kakashi who only mimicked Sasuke and returned the gesture. The two attacks collided filling the area with smoke. Once it cleared Sasuke was no where to be found.

" hmm" sounded Kakashi as he scanned the area

Sakura sat on her perch where she witnessed both of her teammate battle it out with Kakashi. She knew herself that she was lacking in the tai and Ninjutsu department. Her Genjutsu was superb according one Kurenai Konoha's Genjutsu mistress herself. But the only types she knew at the moment were supplementary one. ' I should help out my teammates' thought Sakura. No sooner had she said this was Naruto sitting beside her watching Sasuke fight.

" hey Sakura." whispered Naruto. Sakura jumps startled that he had appeared out of no where

She had to keep herself from yelling at him. So she settled for a harsh whisper. " Baka what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

" I was actually coming to ask you for your help to get the bells for all of us" informed Naruto

" umm sure what do you have in mind?" asked Sakura glad she could help out in some way. Just then there was an explosion.' Sakura was about to comment on it when Naruto cut her off.

" be right back." and with that Naruto was gone. A few seconds later Naruto and Sasuke appeared.

" Dobe what do you want." asked Sasuke

" I want a new jutsu. And to get that I need a bell. and to get that I need help. And to get that I n¾

He was cut off by Sasuke. " Ok we get it. So how are we going to do this. And it better not be anything stupid"

" oh trust me it won't be. Sakura.' called Naruto " you can do Genjutsu right?"

" Yeah but only supplementary ones at the moment." she responded looking downcast

" that's perfect actually. Ah man this is going to be good" Chuckled Naruto. " ok this is what were going to do" started Naruto getting their full attention and after explaining it to them they had small grins on their faces.

" You know dobe this is actually a great plan…though I loath to admit it." stated the avenger " let's do it". and with that they all dashed in the clearing preparing to meet their sensei

" Ah so you finally decided to work together." started Kakashi " now maybe things will get interesting.

" so you saying they weren't interesting before?" asked Sasuke

" ummm…nope" responded Kakashi with an eye smile " let's see what you guys got cooked up"

" You heard him boys" said Sakura as they all leapt into action.

Sasuke one again started off with a fireball, which Kakashi lazily dodged only to be met with two Naruto wielding swords. And swords which Kakashi has never seen the likes of. The crystal like blade glimmered in the sun as it headed for his head. Back to reality he delivers to kicks to the clones dispelling them. Only to have to jump back from the axe kick courtesy of Sasuke. Getting ready to move in he hears the sound of shuriken being thrown jumping back again to gain some more room he sees Naruto about 20 feet away swinging his sword in his direction. Wondering what the blonde was doing just swinging his sword. His danger senses telling him to duck and just in time as a green arc of energy sailed over his head and bites into a tree a couple yards away with ease. ' that would have done some serious damage had it connected, and it doesn't look like he's done from the massive grin on Naruto's face. He begins swing his sword at a rapid pace, the energy blades dancing right along with him. And not only that but fireballs were coming out of nowhere adding to the increasingly deadly combo and if things couldn't get any worse he summons more shadow clones with the same sword although from the looks of it they could not send the energy blades like the original. ' thank Kami' the clone charge him obviously not know how to wield a sword and were easily dispelled either from a well placed punch or kick or being used as a shield for the fireballs and blades that were continually being thrown at him. ' this is getting ridiculous how can they have so much chakra? Naruto I can understand but Sasuke shouldn't have enough chakra to keep doinog the same thing over and ove¾ his thoughts were broken as he came to a startling conclusion. 'Genjutsu' after releasing himself he sees his student all standing in front of him each with a bell in their hand and with more than satisfied smirks on their faces.

" I can't believe I got outsmarted by Genin, if anyone ever hears about this I'll never live it down.

" well sensei you shouldn't have underestimated us." said Naruto

" yeah and we couldn't have done it without you Sakura. That Genjutsu was amazing" praised Sasuke. Sakura blush prettily at the praise from Sasuke

" Indeed it was Sakura. It was well placed and I had not even realized I was caught until it was to late." informed Kakashi ' if you were enemy Ninja I would have definitely been dead. If you don't mind me asking what is that called?

" I call it Suspended Animation " said Sakura proudly

" very well now since each of you have a bell I guess I should hold up my end of the bargain." said Kakashi getting the Genin's full attention " I'm going to teach you all the Body Flicker technique." he hands each of them a scroll. "as you know it is a speed technique to make you appear and disappear in an instant, allowing you to retreat or attack suddenly. Inside are the instruction on how to use them. Skilled users can use n elements to aid in their disappearance and reappearance for a more flashier technique. It's only D-rank so you all should be able to completely learn it by the end of the week. From what I have observed you all are excellent as a team individually you have weaknesses that must be corrected. Sakura!" she snap her head to attention. " obviously you lack both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. And you chakra pools are pathetically low." seeing her downcast expression he decided to leave it on a good note. " however you chakra control completely outclasses everyone here including myself. Sasuke you have a good understanding of all three main areas now you just need to expand your repertoire and increase you speed because right now even with your Sharingan you are to slow to defeat faster opponents. And Naruto.' The blonde turns his head to him ' you by far have the worst Chakra control since it seems you have an endless supply of chakra for everyone here. And just like Sasuke you need to increase your arsenal. Tomorrow I will have your scrolls ready with a list of techniques and exercises schedules for you to go by. Honestly I believe this squad is overpowered. But that's just to bad for everyone else eh." said Kakashi with an eye smile. The Genin couldn't help but find themselves smiling as they were praised by their sensei. ' Well congratulation we are officially team seven. We will meet here at 7:00 am every morning. But I want to leave you all with a golden rule for this team." here Kakashi grew serious." whatever you do remember this those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worst than trash" and with a salute Kakashi was gone in an instant.

With Kakashi gone the three sat there reading over the scroll.

"Hey Naruto I think you owe me something." said Sasuke breaking Naruto out of his thoughts

" eh." was the intelligent response

" the sword I was the closet to guess how long it would take for Kakashi to get out of the Genjutsu" stated Sasuke

" oh yeah here." said Naruto removing the remaining sheath from his back and giving it to Sasuke who carefully extracted the sword admiring it's beauty. He didn't want to admit it but when he saw Naruto using the sword he was a bit envious of it's abilities and now he had one also.

" So. What do I do?" asked Sasuke

" Cut yourself." said Naruto simply. Sasuke looks at him a bit suspiciously at first but obliges by what he say. Once his blood come in contact with blade glows a golden color before it stops. Naruto saw the seal at the bottom become a light blue.

" was that all?" Asked Sasuke

" Yeah pretty much. Did you expect something else?" asked Naruto

" well actually I kind of di¾ before he could finish his sentence lightning seemed to have come from nowhere engulfing the Uchiha in a brilliantly bright dome of lightning. And only a few feet away our blonde hero was in a similar situation only this was a dome of wind. Sakura could only stare in shock at what was happening before here. She was unsure what to do. She wanted to get help but they didn't seem like they were in pain or anything, but then again she couldn't see past the outer shell of the elements that encased them. As frighten as it may have seemed with two deadly elements in one area swirling around in a cyclone of fury she felt oddly at peace. That peace was destroyed when I roar so loud and powerful that the ground below her gave a shake and she stumbled. Just as suddenly as the elemental forces came they vanished without a trace, and there stood both of her teammates in the same positions that they were in before happened.

" kind of did." finished Sasuke as though nothing had happened

" well that's pretty much what happened to me also." said Naruto

" umm guys did you not just remember going through a vortex of swirling elements? " asked Sakura

" uh. Sakura-chan are you ok?" asked Naruto cautiously not really sure what she was referring to.

"you and Sasuke were just… Never mind" responded Sakura clearly not understanding anything herself. " I think it's time for me to go home. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

She starts to head home when Sasuke offers to walk her home. The two depart leaving behind Naruto who was thinking about his next move. ' well I guess I can get some training in. with that he created about a hundred Shadow clones and then split them into different groups he had half of them working on the Body flicker technique and the rest on the exploding shadow clones jutsu he got from the forbidden scroll. After setting his clones to work he heads to his house looking forward to the next day of his ninja career.

For the next month and a half Team seven found themselves in a steady routine. In the morning they would wait for their sensei for roughly 3 hours and each time his excuse was as bad if not worse than the one before. Then after that they would do those god forsaken d-rank missions. When they saw themselves doing missions they didn't see themselves walking dogs, or painting fences, or baby sitting. Needless to say it had been something that they have come to dread. After missions they would eat lunch and then the best part of the day, at least to the Genin, training. They had all worked on the body flicker technique that Kakashi had given them and for the most part mastered it after about a week. They would train together for a little while before heading off on their own separate agenda's. so for the most part the ninja life was decent but those d-rank missions were becoming to much to bear, which leads us to the commotion in the mission hall with none other than team seven.

" No, no no and no!" stated Naruto. He and his team were picking up another mission and once again the Hokage wanted to give them d-rank. " come on old man we deserve a c- rank mission. We're the best Genin team you got. We've been doing these lame-ass missions for a month and a half now."

"Naruto!" shouted Iruka " show some respect

" It's ok Iruka-kun." affirmed the Hokage " I must admit you have successfully completed all of you mission and I have no complaints…that is if your sensei agrees to take it" he turned to Kakashi waiting for a response

The Jounin looks up from his book and give a small nod before returning to his previous activity with a perverted chuckle that had everyone sweat dropping

" Very well." and with that the Hokage reached into the c-rank pile and tossed a scroll to Kakashi who caught it without removing his eye from his book. " You are to guide Tazuna back to wave country where you will reside while he completes his bridge. You are to protect him from any bandits and the like that you might encounter. Any questions?" receiving no protest he motions for a Chunin to bring him in. as the door opens up in walk an old man wearing a simple brown shirt and shorts. In his left hand was a small canteen. And if the sluggish appearance of the man was any indication it was sake in the container. He stared at them for a few seconds before turning to the Hokage and commenting.

Is this the best my money can get a bunch of newbie's?" asked Tazuna

" I assure you sir that you have the best team for the job" responded Kakashi. He turned to his students " meet at the gate in 45 minuets for the start of the mission.

The small group and been out of the village for about 5 hours now, walking at a steady pace. The intense heat of the sun was bearing down on them bringing sweat to their forehead. The tall looming trees did nothing to provide them any form of protection from the sun. They were surprised that Tazuna could keep up with the pace they set, even though they were only walking. They were walking in a diamond formation with Naruto taking point, Sakura and Sasuke on the side, and Kakashi bringing up the rear. With Tazuna in the middle they had him completely surrounded preventing any harm from coming to him. As they traveled another five minuets or so the peaceful yet boring trek was interrupted by the sudden movement from the surrounding trees. Three ninja's with breathing masks leapt out of the trees behind Kakashi quickly beheading him before a look of surprise could appear on his face.. His head falls to the floor stunning his Genin.

"one down" said one of the missing-nin, now identified my the scratched forehead protector with the four wavy lines in the center to be a former mist ninja. They were garbed in the standard mist ninja uniform, the dull colors doing nothing for their complexion. They stood there sizing up their opponents. The one in the middle was slightly taller than Sakura and had dark brown hair. The one on the left was Tall and had his sword drawn, apparently the one that killed Kakashi, and was look at them with his dark green eyes fill with malice directed at the Genin. And the final ninja seem more reserved than the rest and he to had a sword although it was yet to be drawn.

The one with his sword drawn spoke first. " Ha that was pathetic and I don't think his little Genin will be any different. His muscle Tense and he launched himself at Tazuna before the Genin came out of their shock and leapt into action. As he neared the bridge builder he swung his sword only to have it blocked by the blonde haired Genin from earlier. He grimaced as he couldn't push the blonde back and barley got out the way as Sasuke tried to return the favor of their dead Sensei. As he jumped back they heard the shorter ninja yell out a jutsu. Water style water bullets baseball sized balls of water shot at the due with impressive speed. Catching Naruto in the gut before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

" what th¾" the sword wielding Shinobi's voice was cut off as he felt electricity course through his body. Dropping his sword and unable to fight off the electrical surge he was unable to avoid the punishing blow to the back of his head as Sasuke's elbow made contact

"Hn, one down" responded Sasuke with a smirk mimicking his opponent from at the beginning of the encounter

The other two burst into action finally taking notice to what happened. " you will pay for killing my brother you bastards. Said the once calm mist nin. His rage overtaking him like a tsunami. Blinded by rage and focusing only on Sasuke he didn't hear his partners warning until it was too late. The blonde that was off to the side sent a green energy arc at his opponent slicing his head of his shoulders. The other stood there taking in the fact that Naruto had just killed someone. The lifeless body fell to the floor beside the head that was stuck in pure rage. Before any more damage could be done Kakashi came and dealt the finish blow to the last mist ninja. Quickly bounding the two still alive members he questions them while his team copes with what had happened

' so this is what it feel like to take another life.' the scene kept repeating itself in his head over and over.' it was so simple alive one minuet dead the next.'

" Naruto?" asked Sakura Cautiously

" yeah, I'm fine Sakura." responded Naruto in a not so pleasant tone. " it's not like we knew this wasn't going to happen…it happens to everyone. I just got mine a little earlier"

" It doesn't bother you at all?" she continued

" Not as much as you would think. I mean it was either him or me….more or less anyway. Beside it was an accident, its not like I wanted to kill him." said Naruto

" ok, I was just worried is all." she said looking down

" Thanks." he gave her one of his smiles

" Well Tazuna." Said Kakashi with a narrowed eye as he came back from his interrogation. " You have some explaining to do" Good job by the way team I am impressed, but not surprised." he gives them a eye smile and then turns to Naruto. " if you need to talk I'm here" and with that he cornered Tazuna. Grilling him for information. After discovering that it was Gato of the shipping corporation one of the top dogs in the underground world were all kinds of deals go on. Ranging from assasinations to overtaking small towns or even villages. This was someone who had a lot of power. There mission now if they were to continue would be high A-rank. But the look on his Genin's face he had no doubt in his mind how they felt about the situation. Some of them more than the others felt a connection and were more inclined to help. So they continued on their way at the same pace toward wave. As they walked the mood was not as positive ads it was when they began. With Naruto thinking over his first kill it dropped their morale down. After a few more hours they made camp setting up watch schedules so they could all get some rest.

Soon it was morning and they all woke up and ate a small breakfast before continuing on their way. They eventually came across a river bed and they had to take a small ferry across the river. As they travel they got their first look at the bridge and it was huge by any standard. And for Tazuna to be the man responsible they held a little more respect for the man. As they departed from the other side Kakashi decided to give them some word of advice.

" The next ninja we face will be a Jounin." he informed them " you all are skilled and more so than what most people expect but you need to be careful"

" NO problem Kakashi-sensei" replied Naruto with his usual energy bringing the teams spirit up some.

As they walked they felt something was wrong as they entered a area full of a thick mist. They tried to keep walking but it began to get thicker. Kakashi knowing this was unnatural commanded his Genin to get in a arrow formation. They quickly Surrounded Tazuna with Naruto on point. All of a sudden they heard a voice that seemed to be everywhere at once speaking to them.

" Well well well what do we have here." said a man as he parted the mist enough so they could see him and he them. The man was tall as if not taller than Naruto and had a huge zanpatou, the sword was a deep black and free of scratches or marks. As heavy as it should be he held it with what looked like minimal effort. The only other thing that stood out was that he had bandages that covered half his face.

" Ah Zabuza demon of the mist, A-ranked missing nin from mist village and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist

" Good to know I'm known.. And by Kakashi of the Sharingan no less. You are listed as A-ranked also but it seems as though you've been saddle with some kids. Shame." all of a sudden killing intent flooded the area and made the Genin start to tremble. " I'm surprised you all can still stand maybe you can amount to something….if you survive this encounter that is. Now we can all go home if you hand over the bridge builder." said Zabuza as if he was talking about the weather

" I'm going to have to decline." said Kakashi as he lifted his forehead protector revealing the famed Sharingan.

" the Sharingan so early Kakashi we just met I feel so honored." and with that the mist thickened back to how it was before.

" Be careful Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique. If you're not careful he can kill you before you know it."

They sat there in silence and tense ready to respond at the slightest sound, and before they knew it Zabuza had broker their ranks appearing in the middle of their formation and swing his giant sword only to have it block by a pair of chakra reinforced kunai. And with a quick strike to the neck Zabuza burst into water. Zabuza made himself know once again as he cleaved Kakashi in halve who also burst into water, and then Kakashi held a kunai to his throat. " it's over" Kakashi stated

" impressive that you can still copy me in this mist, but you'll have to do more than copying me to win this battle." before Kakashi could defend against it he was nailed in the side with a powerful kick that sent him careening out of the mist faster than the Genin could see. Kakashi landed in the water with Zabuza hot on his heels and before Kakashi could recover Zabuza appeared next to him flew through some hand signs. Water style water prison. Well look at what I caught

Kakashi looks towards his students and yells out to them" Run get away he has to maintain contact to be able to keep me here. He's too strong"

" Kakashi-sensei didn't' you tell us that those who break the rules are trash and those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash?" asked Naruto " we won't back down. We are ninja's and we won't leave you."

" You're ninja eh." Zabuza gave a small chuckle. " you aren't a real ninja until you get in my bingo book."

" heh we'll see. Sasuke, Sakura Body twister maneuver." whispered Naruto while he released his weights. Over the past month and a half they worked on team combinations that could give them an edge.

" Right" they both responded. And in an instant all three were gone. Zabuza , though surprised, didn't appear worried. He summoned about three water clones that went to flush the Genin out. Both Kakashi and Zabuza watched with mild interest as they destroyed one of the clones and went for another. There was a clang of steel on steel and then a scream of pain. Apparently Zabuza was done playing around. Because Sakura suddenly appeared a few yards away with Naruto and Sasuke following suit soon after. They were all breathing somewhat hard. And Sakura had a large Gash on her side and it was bleeding profusely.

" I'm impressed you could kill one of my clones." praised Zabuza " you bunch aren't as worthless as I though but still light years away from beating me." Sakura suddenly fell to her knees the blood loss taking her strength away.

" Shit what can we do. We aren't strong enough" said Sasuke

Naruto look thoughtful before an idea came into his head. " You know we can try the fusion jutsu" supplied Naruto skeptically

" We don't even know if that would work." countered Sasuke

" Well do you have any better ideas?" shot back Naruto

" Fine, we got nothing to lose if it don't work then we die anyway." Sasuke pulled his sword from his sheath. And Naruto did likewise. The swords seemed to give off a humming sound as if it was waiting to be used. They both focused chakra into the blades and crossed them together.

" I'm tired of playing around with you brats. So whatever you're trying to do forget it." As the two swords touched the two remaining clones were destroyed by the powerful shockwave that spread from where there was a glowing bright light. And the wind around it was as lowing harshly and lashing out with lighting bolts. The elements calmed and the glow started to dim revealing a figure who was not there just a moment ago. He was a tall man about the same height as Zabuza. He had dark brown skin which was not common in fire country. His lack hair was hung down to his shoulders. Which were cover by an black open vest or a trench coat since it came to his knee. And a black shirt which had two golden dragons on the front that rose to the collar of the shirt. He had on black ninja pants and double bladed sword which hung loosely on his back.

"hmm the power of wind and lightning at my deposal I think I might like this." stated the tall dark skinned man

" who are you and where did those two brats go." asked Zabuza who was a little cautious of this new arrival

" Oh you mean Sasuke and Naruto." said the man with his attention now on him. Well there not here right now but¾" and with that the man was gone and the next thing Zabuza knew was the voice of said man beside him " Xaden's here to take a message."

And Cut that's a wrap folks tell me what you think give me some idea feed back…feed me please…review review.


End file.
